


A First Christmas

by LadyEkaterina



Category: God's Own Country (2017)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEkaterina/pseuds/LadyEkaterina
Summary: Gheorghe’s first Christmas with the Saxbys
Relationships: Gheorghe Ionescu/Johnny Saxby
Comments: 10
Kudos: 140





	A First Christmas

Gheorghe had been with the Saxbys for 10 months now and Johnny couldn’t be happier. Deirdre would watch his face change whenever Gheorghe entered a room and whilst she could never had said anything, it made her feel warm and happy. She knew now that whatever happened with her or Martin, her boy would be all right. And having Gheorghe in his life was definitely changing Johnny. No longer locked in a cycle of loneliness, rage and alcohol, Johnny was able to see his family clearly for the first time in years . He saw the way his nan showed her love by making sure they had a hot breakfast in the cold mornings. He noticed her struggling to stand after weeding her little garden. He saw his dad’s eyes when the two men left for the farm in the early morning, his longing to follow, to check up on them. He could feel his dad staring at him and Gheorghe, pouring over books and catalogues of an evening. He made sure he helped clear the table, even if they were late or in a rush. He always let his dad look at the catalogues and he would wheel him outside if the weather was fine. 

That autumn Johnny and Gheorghe had spent their time preparing the farm for next year. Repairing walls, putting up fences and gates muck spreading to help the grass grow. They had worked incredibly hard throughout autumn into November. Now that December was well underway, the boys were thinking about Christmas. Johnny had had an idea. He borrowed a camera from Robyn and he and Gheorghe went around the farm taking pictures of everything they’d done. Robyn showed him how to print the pictures at the chemist. And the pair had spent many nights, sat in the pub with a scrap book and a Glue stick. Johnny had roughly drawn out the Saxby plot and Gheorghe had copied it and added all the picture locations to the map. They smiled at each other when it was finished and Johnny even hugged Robyn to thank her.  
They had taken a small stall at the local farmers market to sell the sheep’s cheese. It was pretty successful and the additional money came in handy. Gheorghe had struck up a friendship with his neighbouring stall, which sold bulbs, seeds and gardening bits and pieces. The last week before Christmas, Gheorghe swapped some cheese for a few spring bulbs from her and a kneeling pad. He proudly showed his trade to Johnny and earned himself a big grin and a kiss for his trouble.  
Johnny was struggling with a gift for Gheorghe. They didn’t have a lot of money and nothing was leaping out at him. He sat morosely getting the decorations out of the Christmas box from the attic. Gheorghe was out in the barn. He’d been out there a lot recently. Johnny pulled out the tree decorations and the tinsel. Then he found the lights and began to unwind them. An end caught on something, so he checked in the box and smiled. He pulled out the first of three Christmassy mugs, a gift from his nan. It had “Martin” written on it. The second one had “Deirdre” and the last “Johnny”. He looked at his mug happily, and the answer came to him. His face lit up and he held his mug close. Deirdre walked in.  
“You look like the cat that got the cream”  
“Aye. I reckon I just might.”  
Johnny looked at the clock. He had time.  
“I’m just gonna run into town nan”  
“All right love.”  
Christmas Eve night was when they decorated the tree and Johnny spent considerable time in the kitchen with wrapping paper and way too much sellotape, but he proudly brought the parcels to tuck under the tree. There were already some packages there, with bows and everything. Johnny helped Deirdre put his father to bed, before he flopped into the sofa. Gheorghe eventually came in from the barn with a small wrapped present in his hands. He tucked it under the tree and settled in on the sofa with Johnny. Johnny shuffled up to make room and tried to watch the television with the gorgeous dark man next to him. He could smell the warm spicy scent of Gheorghe. Johnny closed his eyes trying not to grab his boyfriend and kiss him right there in the living room. It didn’t help. Now he wasn’t watching the telly, he could feel the warmth of Gheorghe even through their jumpers.  
Quietly, so as not to be noticed by Deirdre, Johnny moved his long fingers so he was rubbing Gheorghe’s arm. He walked his fingers along Gheorghe’s arm to his ribs and surreptitiously tickled him. Gheorghe squirmed, giggling. The reaction made Johnny laugh and the two were soon roughhousing and giggling.  
“Right you two” snapped Deirdre.  
They separated and looked up guiltily.  
“Go on. Upstairs the pair of ya. Idiots.”  
Looking not even a little contrite the two stood,  
“Good night Deirdre.”  
“G’night nan”  
The two left Deirdre, still giggling and chased each other up the stairs. She shook her head, but there was a small smile there. She plumped the cushions, did the last of the washing up before going to bed.  
Christmas morning saw the two men trot downstairs at dawn to see to the beasts. Deirdre was already up and the kettle was on.  
“Morning lads. Merry Christmas.”  
“Merry Christmas nan.”  
“Merry Christmas Deirdre” added Gheorghe.  
Johnny watched Deirdre pour the water in the teapot and put out the Christmas mugs and remembered his gift.  
“Hang on Nan.”  
He ran into the living room and returned with a small parcel.  
“This is for you.” He said shoving it in Gheorghe’s hands.  
The dark man smiled gently and carefully opened the present.  
He looked at the mug, bemusedly turning it in his hands. It had a winter scene painted on it and carefully painted along the top “Gheorghe”.  
“It’s a Christmas mug. Like ours. So you can have a special mug at Christmas.”  
Gheorghe smiled at Johnny’s garbled explanation.  
“It is lovely. Thank you.”  
Deirdre put her hand out for the mug and filled the mug with tea.  
“Go on you two. T’beasts won’t feed themselves.”  
They entered the barn and Johnny spun round to face Gheorghe.  
“I wanted to get you something to show you’re family. That I want you to stay.”  
Gheorghe considered this outburst and stepped closer, stroking Johnny’s face and kissing him gently.  
“I love it John. Thank you.”  
“And you’ll stay?” Johnny knew he was pestering but he wanted, no, needed to be sure.  
“I am staying. For as long as you’ll have me.”  
Johnny smiled and raised his head to kiss the Romanian again.  
They heard the dulcet tones of Deirdre just then  
“Are you boys coming back?”  
They smirked at each other, fed the cows and returned to the house. 

After lunch presents were exchanged. Martin opened his from the pair and looked at it in confusion.  
“Open it dad.”  
He opened the book and saw the map of the Saxby farm. He stroked the painting gently. Then turned the page.  
On each page were pictures showing the work the pair had done throughout the year. Work Martin had been unable to see. He looked up with tears in his eyes.  
“Th-nk you” he managed. Johnny grinned and squeezed Gheorghe’s arm.  
Deirdre was next. She undid the wrapping paper carefully and looked at the contents. She looked up at her grandson in wonder. Unable to express her joy in any other way, she nodded at them both and then went back to admiring the kneeling pad and reading the notes on all the bulbs.  
The men got new long johns and jumpers. And finally Gheorghe handed over his little parcel to Johnny.  
“It’s really for the family. To say thank you for giving me a home.”  
Johnny smiled and ripped open the paper. Inside was a hand carved lamb, sporting a lovely Saxby wool coat. It had a black face and on his tummy was carved “Saxby”  
It had a wool loop on its neck and Johnny added it to the tree happily.


End file.
